


Мастер пикапа

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, крэк, фэндомные штампы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внелимит на заявку Т1-35 на LOTR One String Fest: Торин/Бильбо,<br/>Торин пытается ухаживать за Бильбо по разным гномьим традициям, но для Бильбо, с ними не знакомого, они незаметны/не кажутся ухаживанием. Приходится Торину говорить все прямо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мастер пикапа

\- Твои глаза прекрасны, как золото!  
\- Хорошо. А теперь замени слово “золото”, это клише. - Гэндальф вздохнул. Торину просто не давалась романтика. Ну конечно, несчастный молодой человек совсем отвык ухаживать за девушками. И вообще ухаживать хоть за кем-нибудь.  
\- Как... как раскаленная сталь!  
\- Чересчур брутально.  
\- Потому что я брутальный! - Торин встал и пнул камешек. - Я гном, если ты не забыл, а не какой-нибудь Трандуил.  
\- Ладно. Опустим любовную лирику. Еще идеи есть, или ты все-таки подойдешь к нему и скажешь прямо?  
Торин задумался.  
\- Я уже пытался.  
\- Ты имеешь ввиду тот раз, когда ты пошутил про узкие хоббичьи норы? Не хочу знать, что именно ты хотел сказать, но Фили и Кили долго смеялись.  
Торин нахмурился. Он тоже не понял, что случилось, но Бильбо тогда почему-то покраснел, ушел чистить пони, а потом весь день молчал и странно на него посматривал.  
\- Или когда ты подарил ему зажим для бороды и сказал, что это была любимая заколка твоей матери?  
Поразмыслив, Торин понял, что это действительно могло звучать несколько двусмысленно.  
\- Сказать ему прямо, говоришь? - Торин задумчиво подергал себя за косичку. Вдруг он поднял брови и удивленно хмыкнул. - А что, можно попробовать.  
Гэндальф вздохнул тяжелее.

В эту ночь жребий пал на Бильбо, так что он запасся яблоками и ушел дежурить на границу лагеря, отвернулся от спящих гномов и уставивился в темноту. Потрескивал затухающий костер, похрапывал Балин, сопели пони, и вообще, это была прекрасная теплая ночь, впереди ждали невиданные приключения, гномья компания перестала доставлять столько неудобств...  
Кроме странного поведения их главы.  
Торин нравится Бильбо. Он даже старался оставить хмурому гному лучшие порции из общего котла, в длинном переходе поделился с ним лепешкой, которую он припрятал на голодный день, а еще подарил ему свой теплый шерстяной плед, когда понял, что вожак гномов спит под свои плащом.  
Торин же в ответ то издевался, то грубил, то хмурился и уходил. Непонятный гном. Бильбо вздрогнул, услышав шаги. Вспомни солнце, вот и лучик.  
\- Бильбо?  
\- Торин.  
Торин уселся рядом и положил рядом сумку. Помолчали.  
\- Говорят, гномьи женщины все носят бороды - Внезапно начал Торин.  
\- Хм.  
\- Но, на самом деле, волосяной покров - не главное.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Как правило, когда гном...ммм... испытывает приязнь к другому гному.... гномихе...он дарит ей что-нибудь... украшение. Ну или топор.  
Торин замолчал. Бильбо было жаль нарушать романтический момент, но все же он аккуратно заметил:  
\- Я не гномиха. Даже не гном.  
Торин посмотрел ему в глаза и осторожно взял за руку.  
\- Поэтому я принес тебе грог и твой плед. - Торин ловким движением набросил плед на них обоих и прижал к себе Бильбо.  
Тот хмыкнул ему в шею, положил голову на плечо, прижавшись носом к шее, и что-то пробормотал.  
Торин вздрогнул и неуверенно отстранился.  
\- Что?  
\- Говорю, что ты хорош в хоббичьих ухаживаниях, Торин Дубощит. - Улыбнулся Бильбо.  
\- Главное, что мы поняли друг друга, - Вздохнул Торин, прижал его к себе так, что тот задушенно выдохнул, и уткнулся носом в русую макушку.


End file.
